wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Boomerang in Europe
Current programming * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (3 September 2018 – present) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (5 October 2015 – present)1 * Bunnicula (2 May 2016 – present)23 * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2 October 2017 – present) * Grizzy and the Lemmings (10 October 2016 – 2018; 2019-present)4 * LazyTown (2010 - present)5 * Make, Shake and Jake (airs occasionally) * Mighty Mike (1 May 2019 – present) * My Knight and Me (1 November 2016 – present)6 * New Looney Tunes (formerly Wabbit) (2 November 2015 – present)7 * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (7 October 2019 - present) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (1 August 2011 – 2018; 2019-present)5 * Taffy (fr) (4 January 2019 - present) 8 * Tom and Jerry (MGM segments) (27 May 2000 – present)5 * The Tom and Jerry Show (12 April 2014 – present)9 * Tom and Jerry Tales (24 February 2006 – present)5 * Wacky Races (reboot series) (1 November 2017 – present) * What's New Scooby-Doo? (7 April 2003 – present)5 Former programming * The Addams Family (1973) * The Addams Family (1992) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (2009-2011) * The Amazing World of Gumball (9 May 2013 – 10 May 2013)10 * Animaniacs (6 September 2004 – November 2007) * Atom Ant (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Baby Looney Tunes (April 2003 – December 2006) * The Banana Splits (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Bananas in Pyjamas * Barney Bear (Hanna-Barbera segment) (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Ben 10 (23 September 2017 – 24 September 2017) * Best Ed (March 2010 - January 2011) * Blue Water High (24 February 2008 - 2009) * Camp Lazlo (1 November 2005 – 22 February 2008) * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (27 May 2000 - 2003) * Casper's Scare School (26 October 2009 – 19 December 2014) * Challenge of the GoBots (2 September 2001 - 2005) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1 April 2002 - April 2004) * Chowder (6 September 2010 – 11 April 2016) * Cow and Chicken (5 July 2007 – 2008) * The Cramp Twins * Danger Mouse (27 May 2000 - 2006) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (27 May 2000 – 5 June 2015) * Dexter's Laboratory (4 August 2007 – 27 May 2012) * Dink the Little Dinosaur (25 December 2001)11 * Doraemon (17 August 2015 – 8 January 2016)1213 * DreamWorks Dragons (30 September 2013 – 25 July 2016) * Droopy (28 May 2000 – 30 December 2002, November 2004 - December 2005) * Droopy (Hanna-Barbera segment) (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Duck Dodgers (31 January 2004 – 10 April 2015) * Dynomutt (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Fangface (28 May 2000 - 2002) * The Flintstones (27 May 2000 – 5 June 2015; 6 June 2016 - 25 July 2016)14 * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (24 February 2006 – 2008)15 * Fraggle Rock (23 July 2007 – 1 August 2009)16 * Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Gadget Boy (1 November 2003 – 2011) * Garfield (2003 - 2019) ** Garfield and Friends (6 July 2003 – 30 October 2006) ** The Garfield Show (5 May 2009 – 2019)5 * The Gary Coleman Show (2000) * George of the Jungle (6 July 2015 – 5 November 2016) * The Gumby Show (27 May 2000 - 2002) * The Happos Family (5 November 2016 – 25 March 2018)17 * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (28 May 2000 - 2003) * The Hillbilly Bears (28 May 2000 - 2002) * Hong Kong Phooey (27 May 2000 – 2012) * Huckleberry Hound (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Inch High Private Eye (27 May 2000 - 2003) * Inspector Gadget (original series) (2005 – 2009) * Inspector Gadget (reboot series) (16 February 2015 – 2017; 6 August 2018 - 2018) * Jabberjaw (28 May 2000 - 2003) * Jelly Jamm * The Jetsons (27 May 2000 - 2006) * Johnny Bravo (1 April 2008) * Jonny Quest (28 May 2000 - May 2001) * Josie and the Pussycats (27 May 2000 – 31 December 2005) ** Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (28 May 2000 - December 2002) * The Jungle Bunch (8 September 2014 – 5 October 2015; 6 June 2016 - 5 September 2016) * Krypto the Superdog * The Land Before Time (5 July 2007 – 24 October 2014) * The Latest Buzz * Life With Derek * Looney Tunes (27 May 2000 – 20 April 2018)5 * The Looney Tunes Show (7 November 2011 – July 2018)5 * Magilla Gorilla (5 June 2000 - 2002) * Masha and the Bear (5 September 2016 - 2017) * Mighty Mouse (Hanna-Barbera segment) (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Mr. Bean: The Live-Action Series (2012 - 2015) * Mr Bean: The Animated Series (2010 - 2019) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (4 July 2011 – 5 March 2012) * My Spy Family (1 September 2007 – 2010) * Oddbods (27 February 2016 – 30 July 2017) * The Owl And Co (2 May 2015 – 19 July 2015; 5 September 2016 - 5 November 2016)18 * Pat the Dog (3 July 2017 – 2018) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (27 May 2000 - 2003) * The Pink Panther (2000 - 2016) ** The Pink Panther (1 March 2005 - 2006) ** Pink Panther & Pals (19 April 2010 – 9 April 2015; 29 March 2016 - 25 July 2016)19 ** The Pink Panther Show (27 May 2000 – 31 December 2009) * Pixie and Dixie (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Popeye (27 May 2000 – 30 December 2002, November 2004 - December 2005) * Pound Puppies * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) (5 June 2014 – 17 July 2014)2021 * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 series) (17 October 2016 – 21 October 2016; 3 April 2017 – 2017)22 * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (4 July 2011 – 28 October 2011) * Quick Draw McGraw (27 May 2000 - 2002) * The Raccoons (1 August 2006 - 2008) * Roobarb and Custard (September 2005 - 2008) * Scooby-Doo (5 April 2006 – 23 October 2008) ** The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (5 June 2000 – 2014) ** The New Scooby-Doo Movies (31 August 2000 – 31 October 2017) ** The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (27 May 2000 – 31 October 2017)23 ** Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) (5 June 2000–2014, 11 June 2016 – 26 June 2016)23 ** Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980) (27 May 2000 – 2017) ** The Scooby-Doo Show (28 June 2000 – 31 October 2017) ** Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (27 May 2000 – 31 October 2017)5 ** Laff-A-Lympics (28 May 2000 – 2014) ** Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (5 March 2007–2014; 11 June 2017 – 2 July 2017) * Secret Squirrel (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Sitting Ducks (3 March 2005) * Skatoony (20 November 2008 - 2015) * The Smurfs (28 May 2000 - December 2003) * Snorks (1 January 2002 – 31 December 2002, 2008-2009) * Sonic Boom * Space Ghost (27 May 2000 - 2001) * Spike and Tyke (Hanna-Barbera segment) (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (February 2003 – 25 July 2016) * Talking Tom And Friends (5 September 2016 – 31 December 2017) * The Tex Avery Show (April 2003 - August 2004) * Thunderbirds (5 August 2001 - August 2003) * Tiny Toon Adventures (4 September 2006 - 2017)24 * Tom and Jerry (Hanna-Barbera segment) (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Top Cat (27 May 2000 – 5 June 2015, 6 June 2016 - 25 July 2016)14 * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Wacky Races (original series) (27 May 2000 – 5 June 2015; 6 June 2016 - 25 July 2016)14 * Wally Gator (27 May 2000 - 2002) * Yogi Bear (27 May 2000 - 2002) ** Galaxy Goof-Ups (2000 - 2002) ** The New Yogi Bear Show (27 May 2000 - 2006) ** Yogi's Gang (2000 - 2002) ** Yogi's Space Race (2000 - 2002) ** Yogi's Treasure Hunt (2001 - 2002) * The ZhuZhus (2 May 2017 - 2018)